O Gato Dos Olhos Vermelhos
by SasukoNekoChan2
Summary: Ele se sentia estranho naquela noite, seu corpo todo estava dolorido, e sua respiração falhava vez ou outra. Quando finalmente conseguiu cochilar, coisa que não durou muito tempo, teve sonhos estranhos, e quando enfim acordou estava pequeno, haviam pelos negros por todo o seu corpo, e isso não era o estranho: ele era um gato. Um gato dos olhos vermelhos.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**P.O.V's Sasuke**

Pela milésima vez naquela noite, revirei na cama sentindo as fortes pontadas nas costas.

Gemi de dor, xingando sem motivo.

Respirei fundo e virei para o outro lado, para que então, depois de muitas tentativas, finalmente conseguir dormir.

_"**Você se desviou do objetivo principal..."**___Ouvi alguém disse, mas não vi ninguém. "_**Será que eu vou ter que cuidar de tudo para você, Sasuke?"**___Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas de onde?

_"**Quem é você? O que quer?"**_

"_**Eu? Só vim ajudar-te, tolinho!"**_

Um clarão pode ser visto, senti o chão deixando meus pés, e antes que eu pudesse cair de cabeça no chão, acordei imediatamente.

Eu ofegava repetidamente, quase sem poder respirar.

Percebi então que a dor havia parado, tentei falar, agradecer a Kami por esse fato, no entanto, por mais estranho que pareça, eu miei.

Eu miei?

\- Nyah! – Não, não pode ser, isso não pode estar acon... –... Nyah!

Pulei da cama, percebendo que andava sobre quatro patas, minhas roupas, agora pequenas demais, caíram no chão.

Corri para o banheiro, e depois de muito esforço para conseguir na pia e me olhar no espelho... Eu cai na privada, sim, na privada.

Involuntariamente, pulei para fora da água assustado, Desde quando eu tenho medo de água, porra!? Água da privada pode até ser nojento e tudo mais, mas ainda assim, como eu posso ter medo de água?

\- Nyah! – Eu berrava, mas ninguém iria me resgatar, então dei meu jeito e fugi daquele recipiente repulsivo.

Consegui me encarar no vidro do box do banheiro, confirmando o que eu já sabia: Eu era um gato, literalmente um gato preto com grandes olhos vermelhos.

Corri assustado. Aquilo era um sonho, um sonho maluco e completamente estranho! Eu logo iria acordar e irei estar na minha cama, no meu corpo, como sempre acordo toda manhã!

As pessoas berravam enquanto eu corria por de baixo de seus pés, criancinhas tentavam passar a mão em mim e eu sempre tentava arranhá-las.

"_**É só um sonho, Sasuke**_" Disse á mim mesmo "_**Só arrume um jeito de acordar!**_"

E nisso, parei, respirei fundo – se é que se pode respirar fundo com aquele corpo ridículo –, então...

\- NYAHH! – Berrei de dor quando um pirralho pisou na minha pata traseira – NYAHH! NYAHH! – Aquilo deveriam ser xingamentos, mas saiam como miados escandalosos misturados com a dor.

\- Ei! Não toque nesse bicho! – Disse a mãe do pirralho, logo que viu que ele se aproximava de mim – Ele deve está cheio de doenças! – Cheio de doenças o seu nariz! Dobre a língua para falar de Uchiha Sasuke, maldita mulher do meu pesadelo!

E então eles se foram, me deixarão sozinho e com a pata quebrada. Não podia andar, e aquilo doía de verdade. Definitivamente aquilo não era um sonho...

Eu era um felino agora, isso era realmente verdade. Não tinha como me defender de ninguém, e pior, ameaçava chover. Esse corpo frágil não vai aguentar uma das noites frias de Konoha. Esse era o meu fim, morrer na forma de um gato, agonizando com a pata quebrada no meio da chuva?

Que ridículo para Uchiha Sasuke...

Eu esperava que alguém parasse e ajudasse-me, qualquer um. Mas ninguém sequer me olhava, ou melhor, olhavam e no entanto fingiam não ver. Eu juro quê, se eu sair dessa, eu irei abrir um abrigo para gatos...

As horas foram passando, meus miados se tornando cada vez mais baixos e menos agoniado, ainda doía, mas nem tanto.

Admito que já estava quase desistindo, quando alguém apareceu.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, tentando ser indiferente quanto á minha situação quando mãos delicadas e quentes passaram pelas minhas costas. A pessoa passava as unhas levemente contra minha pele, eu ainda não havia aberto os olhos, apenas aproveitei o momento, ronronando – isso é humilhante, mas era _tão bom_!

\- Por que você está deitado no meio da rua, fofinho – A voz era doce, meiga, passava uma segurança estranha. Era a voz _dela_.

\- N-yah! – _Sakura!_Tentei dizer, e involuntariamente, pelo susto me levantei bruscamente, e gritei de dor.

A expressão de Sakura mudou imediatamente, uma mistura de piedade e preocupação.

\- _Sua patinha_...Quem fez isso com você? - Se eu pudesse falar, eu até diria, mas tenho certeza que você não fala _gatês_ – Bom, não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você – Me pegou no colo com delicadeza, tomando cuidado com a pata machucada.

_Sakura você_... Mais uma vez, obrigado.

\- _Nyah_...


	2. O Nome Mais Ridículo do Mundo

**Capítulo 1 – O Nome Mais Ridículo Da Face Da Terra...**

Sasuke P.O.V's

Meus olhos se abriram muito lentamente, eu relutava contra a preguiça, desejando imensamente simplesmente voltar a dormir naquela confortável cama. Á proposito: desde quando minha cama era tão confortável.

Me virei lentamente, e então tentei me levantar, no entanto minha perna possuía uma dor aguda que impediu-me de me erguer.

_**Cara, que sonho estranho... **_– Nyah...

Abri meus olhos imediatamente ao me ouvir miando.

Mancando, me levantei desesperado, quase caindo da cama.

\- Nyah! – _**Não foi um sonho, não foi um sonho! **_– Nyah!

Arregalei os olhos ao ver, do outro lado da cama, uma Sakura adormecida e serena, parecia tão satisfeita com seus mais profundos sonhos e desejos. Estiquei minha pata até seu rosto, tomando cuidado para não arranha-la, e então passei por toda sua bochecha.

Ela, dormindo, não parecia a mesma irritante de sempre, parecia realmente um anjinho, mas eu reconheço que ela tem uma _personalidade_ forte demais para se manter tão calma, quando acordada pelo menos.

Ela franziu o cenho levemente e torceu o nariz, indicando que estava prestes a acordar, rapidamente me afastei... Oras, por que eu fiz isso?! Eu sou um gato, afinal! E ela não sabe disso, eu mesmo não sei se um dia voltarei ao normal (Deus queira que sim), e muito menos se ela perceberia que sou eu aqui dentro desse corpo... Pelo menos eu poderia, quem sabe, me aproveitar da situação.

Abri meu melhor sorriso malicioso – se é que gatos podem sorris sorrisos maliciosos.

Me arrastei até conseguir me enfiar entre os braços de Sakura, encostando minha cabeça em seu queixo.

\- Nyah – Chamei – NYAH! – Estou com fome caramba! – Nyah! – Porra Sakura, tu é surda? Eu sei que está acordada, não se faça de sonsa!_**  
**_

Eu não posso arranha-la, pois, além de não ter controle sobre esse meu novo corpo e então poderia machuca-la, eu também não queria ser enxotado para fora da casa quentinha e aconchegante dela – melhor que a minha que é tão... vazia.

\- Você acordou, bonitinho? – Ouvi a voz sonolenta de uma Haruno preguiçosa. Que tipo de kunoichi é tão preguiçosa? – Hmmm – Gemeu – Bom, acho melhor eu levantar, mas você fique aqui, eu usei um ninjutsu medico que vai curar sua patinha até o fim do dia, mas é melhor você não se mexer muito até lá – Sorriu acariciando minhas orelhas felpudas – Vou trazer algo para você comer, acho que tem salmão na geladeira, mas o leite acabou, melhor eu comprar mais, de qualquer forma eu comprarei uma ração própria para gatos – Ração? Que nojo Sakura!

Ela se levantou da cama, deixando o lençol cair de seu corpo. Desviei os olhos ao perceber que ela usava apenas uma blusa com estampa de morangos e, bom, ela usava isso e uma calcinha rosa de renda.

Gatos podem corar?

\- Nyah! – Reclamei de sua roupa. Ora, que tipo de moça usa uma coisa daquelas? Devia ao menos usar um short, não é mesmo Dona Sakura?

Ela se virou para mim, abrindo um enorme sorriso, pegou um short jeans e se vestiu rapidamente, se dirigindo á porta do quarto.

Ok, vamos recapitular tudo o que aconteceu:

Nº 1 – Eu virei um gato preto, Deus sabe o por que.

Nº 2 - Um pirralho pisou na minha pata, e a put* da mãe dela não o deixou ajudar-me.

Nº 3 – De todas as pessoas dessa vila, a única bendita que pôde me ajudar foi a Sakura (não estou reclamando, é até melhor que seja ela).

Nº 4 – Eu acabei de ver a Sakura usando uma roupa extremamente indecente (podemos anular o Nº4, afinal, ninguém mais precisa saber o que eu vi ou deixei de ver, isso será algo que eu guardarei na lembrança pois a Sakura nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara se descobrir).

Fui tirado de meus devaneios ao ver a rosada entrar no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de comida, e que me estava fazendo salivar - eu devia ter comido algo decente antes de me torna um gato.

\- Olha o que eu trouxe para o nenê da mamãe! – Nenê? Sério mesmo, Sakura? – Atum, papinha, e eu achei um resto do leitinho para você! – Colocava cada coisa em minha frente enquanto falava – Sei que isso não é bom para gatos, mas é só agora, ok? Então não se acostume – Riu-se – Não vai ter essa mordomia todo dia – Pegou uma maça da bandeja e o suco de soja, ligando a TV no canal de desenhos onde passava My Little Pony – Que foi? Pare de me olhar! Eu gosto de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, o Naruto que indiciou! É sobre amizade – _**"É sobre amizade" **_muito do Naruto mesmo, tenho que admitir – Sabe, acabei de perceber que você não tem um nome... – Ponderou.

_**Claro que tenho! "Sasuke" **_– Nyah!

\- Que tal... – Ela olhou para a tela da TV – Shine Armor! – Sério? Ela quer colocar nome de pônei em mim? ... Não que eu assista My Little Pony para saber o nome dos personagens__– Não, esse nome não combina com você... – Não diga__– Sabe, você me lembra um pouco meu colega de equipe, Uchiha Sasuke – Não diga² - E você tem esses olhos vermelhos, como o sharingan... – Murmurou – E me olha com essa cara de "Sério, não diga" – Fez uma voz irônica, tentando me imitar. Imitação ridícula por sinal – Eu acho que... Não, o Sasuke-kun vai me trucidar se eu colocar o nome dele num gato fofinho – Riu-se. Eu não faria isso, Sakura, pelo menos não na minha atual situação onde você me chamaria pelo meu próprio nome – Madara! – É O QUE?! – Sim, seu nome será Madara! Sabe, - Me pegou no colo – eu nunca contei á ninguém, no entanto eu sempre imaginei o Madara na forma de um gatinho, para falar a verdade, eu sempre tive um "fraco" por Uchihas, - COMO ASSIM? NÃO ERA SÓ EU? – eu tinha que me segurar muito para manter a compostura quando encontrávamos com Itachi... – SÉRIO MESMO? O MEU IRMÃO? – Ai, ai... Acho que o sharinagan tem mais efeito em mim do que nas outras pessoas... Eu queria ser colocada no Tsukuyomi, sabe? - ... Eu realmente não esperava isso na Sakura... Que expressão maliciosa é essa Sakura!? – Ah! Olhe para mim, falando das minhas fantasias sexuais com um gato – Revirou os olhos – Desculpe-me Madara – Não me chame por essa forma!

\- Nyah! – Protestei.

\- Já vi que gostou do nome! – ... Você não entendeu.


End file.
